charliechalkfandomcom-20200214-history
Arnold's Night Out
Arnold's Night Out is the second episode of Charlie Chalk that was broadcasted on CBBC on 27 October 1988. This episode was release Plot Captain Mildred has a good clean out of her ship, the Buttercup whilst Charlie Chalk paints Buttercup's outside white. Meanwhile Captain Mildred says to herself that some old papers need a good dusting. When she starts dusting one of the papers she suddenly sneezes and one of the old papers land right on Charlie's face making him see nothing at all. He wobbles a few times and finally falling off the ladder on the ground with a bang. Then Charlie takes the paper off his face the reveal it's a map saying there's a treasure buried right there. he goes up to show the map to Captain Mildred (who thought Charlie had run out of paint but he hasn't) to which she says 'a' If wonder she there really is a treasure and 'b' that she wonders what it is. Charlie then decides one way to find out is plan a treasure hunt. Captain Mildred then reminds him to take a few sandwiches that's she made for lunch, but she suggests that she ought to go on a diet herself anyway. Charlie leaves and wishes her 'Aye-Aye' and 'Bye-Bye'. then takes a jolly tumbling roll of the gangway. Charlie then walks around the island thinking if Trader Jones would like to come along. When Charlie reaches the store he finds it empty with a note on the desk saying that he is out beachcombing and that he will be back later. 'too bad' Charlie whispers. He then wonders what to find to go treasure hunting and then suddenly chooses Edward. Charlie informs Edward about the treasure hunt, but Edward decides by saying 'Sorry, Charlie, not today' and tells him that he has been up all night sleepwalking. Edward finally decides that he needs some rest. Charlie thinks to himself 'so much for Edward' and then hears Lewis T. Duck's voice going 'Hello, Charlie Chalk!'. Charlie Chalk sees Lewis T. Duck and Arnold the Elephant and wonders if they would like to come along. 'Come along, where?' Lewis asks when Arnold suddenly knocks him over annoying Lewis. Charlie informs them about a treasure hunt to which Arnold just loves. Lewis thinks it's all very well and he is afraid that Arnold can't go. Lewis then tells Charlie that he is too clumsy and gets in the way. he adds 'he bumps into tress' and 'he falls into ditches'. Lewis then thinks to Charlie that hunting treasure is not one of Arnold's talents. 'Is it, Arnold?' he asks. Arnold sniffles and mutters 'I guess not' and tells Charlie that he is right he always is and suggest that he and Lewis go and hunt treasure whilst Arnold accidently sits on Charlie's sandwiches. Charlie then tells Lewis the old saying about clowns, ducks and elephants making the best treasure hunters. Lewis then asks Charlie that is he sure about the elephant part to which Charlie thinks it is absolutely positive. Lewis suggests to Arnold that they start going. Arnold yells 'hunt, peanuts' and knocks Lewis' hat off. then Charlie tells them according to the map that they go this way. Charlie then walks through a gap in the trees and then Arnold shoves the trees over so he could get though and they both suddenly hit the top of Lewis' head. Characters * Charlie Chalk * Captain Mildred * Edward * Lewis T. Duck * Arnold * Trader Jones (mentioned but not seen) Media releases * Shipwrecked Charlie BBC Videos release November 1988. * Charlie Chalk Bumper Video - Contender Entertainment release February 1999. * Charlie Chalk: The Complete Series 1 Trivia * First episode to feature Arnold's quote 'Oh, sorry'. Lewis' quote 'Oh, Arnold', Category:Episodes